


Familiar Territory

by Moria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperate Sex, M/M, some painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: After finding Shiro again, Keith wants to remind him what he would have left behind.





	Familiar Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The metal floor of Keith’s Lion provided a cold bed for him to lay Shiro on. The Lion’s red light cast over his unconscious form, stretched out. His skin was pale, brow sweaty. Bruises visible from above his collar where he had been choked by a robotic sentry was particularly bothersome. His Paladin armor had been badly damaged such that it was the first thing Keith removed lest a shrapnel got lodged inside during examination. 

“Damn it, Shiro, you nearly got yourself killed this time!” Keith grunted as he pulled off his helmet and tossed it aside. He tugged on one of the lower compartments and rolled out a drawer stacked with gauze, tape, rubbing alcohol, and other medical necessities to use as first line treatment before getting to the Castle of the Lions. “You had us all scared for you! Just gone without a trace like that, we all thought we’d lost you— _I_ thought I’d lost you!” 

The last few words were spoken with a raising broken hitch in his voice, the last syllable trailing softly. A confession that was, ultimately, unnecessary. Yet his heart still pounded from having heard the words himself. 

He examined Shiro’s wounds, the cuts and bruises and abrasions, wincing at a particularly nasty one on his arm, before setting to work. Shiro had been hanging by a thin thread by the time Keith had found him, bloodied and barely conscious. His bionic arm had partially disconnected from its joint. Keith found placing it back easy, but Allura and Coran would have to look into the specifics of that later.

*

Shiro stirred underneath him just as Keith was finishing up. He would have thought he had dreamed this up, but Keith was muttering, annoyed, under his breath.

“The Black Lion gave me a vision,” Shiro said weakly. He steadied his breath while one arm absently rubbed at a wound in his side. “I had to go inside and…investigate…prisoners…I thought I could find Matt, for Pidge…” 

“Shiro!” Keith cupped one hand over his cheek, his face flushed with relief before the annoyance returned. “You could have asked one of us to join you. It isn’t like we’ve haven’t gone through worse together!” 

A vague smile crept on Shiro’s face. 

“I was worried, okay?” Keith spat. “I came so close to losing you again!”

“You don’t have to worry about that now,” Shiro said. “I’m here.” 

Without warning, Keith gripped his shoulders and shoved his lips against his. The taste of him alit memories of a warm planet and a sun on their naked skin, and the need was as hungry as Shiro remembered it the night they had reunited on Earth. The swift action brought upon pain, as Shiro’s body was still not fully healed, but Shiro bit back the gasp, enjoying it along with the kiss. 

“Don’t ever leave my sight again,” Keith had half-begged, half-threatened when he pulled back. 

Shiro steadied his breath. “This time I almost didn’t make it back.”

His eyes gazed ahead in the distance, thinking of all he had just endured back in the Galra ship. As careful as he had been, one misstep proved nearly fatal. He met Keith’s eyes.

“I almost didn’t make it back,” he repeated, vaguely alarmed.

“Yeah. Should I remind you what you would have left behind?” 

The question was soft, not meant to be a threat, but Shiro still felt a shiver run up his body. His position left him helpless as Keith trailed a finger down his front, his heavy-lidded eyes studying him. He shifted until he was straddling Shiro, rubbing his buttocks against Shiro’s cock. The black mesh material of the Paladin uniform was study enough to protect them from injury during battles, but Shiro could feel the shape around Keith’s buttocks, the dip and the crevice, teasing him with Keith’s opening, and he knew from the slight pressure building against his stomach that Keith could feel his arousal pressing against him. 

Keith claimed his lips, again, again, and again. His touch grew hungry and frantic; discarding his gauntlets, he turned his attention to shedding the last of Shiro’s clothes with ease like his Paladin blade running through steel, eagerly seeking to touch skin. 

As their lips met again, Shiro grabbed Keith’s buttocks, sighing at the familiar warm touch in his hands. So familiar like their quiet moments in a warmer, more tranquil planet. He found the buckle of Keith’s leggings; he was unaware of how he managed to get Keith out of them, nor how Keith got his own leggings off him. But he was soon fondling bare skin, getting a chance to touch skin he would have missed. He caressed over them, trailed as far as he could go down Keith’s legs, back up his back, memorizing the curve of his spine.

He pulled Keith close, crushing him close with his biotic arm as his lips gazed over his. With his other hand he pressed on the small of Keith’s back, and Keith understood, pressing against his hips in turn. Shiro reached down and grabbed both cocks in his hand just as Keith leaned just slightly forward and settled his hands on his broad shoulders. Each time the underside of their cocks brushed, intense flashes swept through them, like a circuit joining them together. Keith gyrated his hips against Shiro as his eyes glassed over. His own hands focused on Shiro’s arms, his shoulders, back, neck, his hair, and always his lips on his, unable to get enough of him. 

His hands brushed over his injuries and Shiro winced. Noticing this, Keith stopped. 

“Don’t,” Shiro gasped. “If it’s you, it’s okay.” 

Nodding, Keith kissed a recently-bandaged cut over his collarbone, pressing his hips hard against him when Shiro gasped out in mingled passion and pain. 

Feeling something wet on his fingers, Shiro slipped his hand around Keith’s back and dipped his finger into his entrance, moving slowly as to gently coax him open. A tiny gasp met his ear. 

“Yes.” 

Shiro helped Keith onto his back. His lover’s body, silk already with sweat and saliva, moved under Shiro’s strong hands roaming over valleys and arches. Keith’s back arched as Shiro’s tongue traveled down to his nipples, gasping a sharp intake of breath at the much desired touch. 

Shiro leaned back to take in the full view of Keith: his thick dark hair a mess, pooling about his head, his red mouth slightly open, the red light casting over his bare body. Their eyes met and they shared a quick smile before Shiro grabbed hold of his leg and spread him apart. 

Keith’s entrance was well coated with their mingled semen. He brought the head of his cock to the opening and, after a quick glance at Keith, pushed in. Moaning, Keith squeezed Shiro’s arms and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. His body took Shiro in completely; sucking in breath, Keith steadied himself, his legs wide open around Shiro who saw sparks burst before his eyes. For the first time in how long, this was good pleasure. His body ached from moving, but he was here in familiar territory, back in Keith’s arms. It did not matter that the area where his bionic arm joined his skin seared and was probably infected. It did not matter his head pounded from having been kicked in the head by a sentry, nor all the other numerous injuries after being thrown about in battle. 

If anything, they enhanced the pleasure. 

He sighed long and slow, rocking his hips first slow before quickening the pace. Keith’s head fell back; he may have mumbled something, but the waves of pleasure had stolen him as well. Each thrust came fast and urgent, and neither man could speak, too focused on the pleasure and the pain and the intense need to _feel_ every inch of themselves, feel themselves conjoined, together lost and found in one another’s arms. 

As Shiro felt his climax approach, Keith reached up and squeezed his arm, his fingernails digging sharply. With a sharp cry, Shiro came into him, his hips rocking as Keith followed moments later. Their lips met for a final time, muffling the last of their cries. 

As they settled down, Keith lay back, his chest heaving up and down. Shiro rested on his knees before him, regaining his breath. His body ached with pain worse than before, but he was far from feeling regret. 

“ _That’s_ what you would have been missing,” he said with a tiny vague smirk when he had regained his breath. 

Shiro smiled back. “I’m glad I’m alive, then.” 

As Keith sat up, a voice called out from his helmet sitting a few feet away. 

“Keith, Keith! Are you there? Have you found Shiro?” 

Filled with Shiro’s semen and covered in his own, Keith approached his helmet and crouched down. “Yeah, located him. We’re on our way.”


End file.
